A Players Love
by kAiikAii
Summary: Three Playgirls show up to a boarding school where they have met there match will there be love in the air ? Normal Couples .


BPOV

I was on my private jet with my two bestfriends since birth ! There is Mary Alice Brandon but she likes Alice better. She about 5'0, Black Spikey Pixie hair, Hazel eyes, and perfect pixish curves. And then Rosalie Lilian Hale she only let's a few people call her Rose. Well she's about 5'9 , Long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body any model could die for. Then there is me Isabella Maire Swan but I like being callled Bella. I'm about 5'7, Long Mahogonay hair, Chocolate brown eyes, and curves in all the right places. Well people think of us being playgirls, sluts, and whores but we don't give a shit what people think about us. But whatever's that's for another time right now I bet your thinking why were on a private jet right now it's because were going to boarding school while our parents travel around the world. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my pixie like bestfriend.

"OMG ! BELLA ROSE WERE FINALLY HERE !" Alice screamed.

"Damn Alice no need throw out our hearing" said Rose and I then we all fell into laughter.

As soon as that died down we went to the car. We was being driven to the school seeing as it was only 3 in the morning I know what your thinking then how are you guys so wide awake well let's just say the pixie did it. Two hours later we finally arrived to the school. I was so happy that they mailed us our keys because I feel whatever the pixie did starting to ware off. We finally exited out of the car Alice was squealing damn that girl is always hyper I tell you. We all linked arms and started walking to our rooms we only had our huge black coach purses because all of our stuff was shipped and set up in our room already. We finally made it to the room this was one of the best rooms in this school. There is our room and a room right across it's the only two rooms in this building. I wonder who our neighbors are I wonder if there hot boys or clueless girls. As soon as we enter our room it was nice and modern. There was a kitchen that had state of the art stainless steal appliances, a living room with a leather sectional and a giant flat screen t.v. Then there was our rooms with our names outside the door. My room was midnight blue and black with a giant t.v. and king size bed. My bathroom was beautiful nice big garden tub, steam shower, and beautiful walk in closet. Alice's room was just like mine except it was all pink she even had the flluffy pink carpet. Rose's room was red and black it was so Rosalie. Us girls told eachother goodnight and went to sleep. I was resting peacefully when a annoying pixie and blond came jumping on my bed.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUMPING ON MY BED WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP ?" I shouted from the top of my lungs I was sure people in China could hear me.

They both looked at me and smiled. I was starting to get pissed.

"WELL ?" I said angrily.

"WELL WE WANNA GO LOOK AROUND CAMPUS YOU KNOW LOOK FOR SOME MAN CANDY SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BED !" Yelled Alice

"Did someone say MAN CANDY? I LOVE MAN CANDY !" I said starting to get in my happy mood.

"Oh I did and I wanna see the variety so go get ready we'll get something to eat while were out." Said Alice

"Kay meet in the living say 1 hour?" I said

"Perfect c'mon Rose let's get ready oh and Bella I laid out your's and Roses outfits." Said Alice while skipping out of my room.

Rose gave a quick goodbye and walked out. I went to go look at the outfit. OMG ! I love this outfit Alice is amazing (: My outfit was shorts just like daisy dukes, a midnight blue and black plaid button up with the top button undone, then I had a black shiny waist belt and black open toe heels. I put on my sliver big hoops earrings and friendship braclet that I always wear and put my hair in large ringlets. For my make up I put on some brown eyeliner to make my eyes pop and some lip gloss I didn't need mascara I already had thick curly lashes. I grabbed my purse, wallet, phone, and make up. I waited for about two minutes for Alice and Rose they always took the longest. When I saw them they had the same outfit on except Rose's one was red and black and Alice's outfit was hot pink and black. Rose could put Daisy Duke to shame.

"We" I said

"Look" Rose Said

"HOT" Alice screamed.

We then burst into laughter then after that was done we headed to the mall on the campus.

"I hope they have designers." Alice said. Rose and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"OMG ! GUYS IT'S HUGE !" Screamed Alice. Rose and I winced a little by her volume of voice.

"Kay let's get going so much to do." Said Alice.

"Alice calm down we have all day." Said Rose

"Not really Rose !" Said Alice

"Whatevers let's just get this over with PLEASE !" I said

They mumble okay and we shopped until we dropped ! I was starting to get tired and hungry.

"Alice can we go get something to eat I'm hungry and I really want to rest ?" I asked in my sweet voice.

"Not yet one more store then we can go okay ?" Said Alice she used the don't argue voice.

"Okay then." I said defeated. Alice and Rose dragged me into Victoria Secret. Well I did need new lingre. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a little pixie.

"What do you need Alice ?" I whisper yelled.

"Look over there" She said pointing and there stood three handsome guys.


End file.
